Twilight (episode)
Series: ENT Season: 3 Original Airdate: 2003-11-05 Production Number: 060 Year: 2153 and an alternate 2165 Date: Unknown Written by: Michael Sussman Directed by: Robert Duncan McNeill The effect of a Delphic Expanse anomaly leaves Archer unable to form any new long-term memories. Twelve years later, he wakes up one morning and is stunned to learn the outcome of the Human-Xindi conflict, including the loss of Earth, and the near-annihilation of the Human race. Summary Jonathan Archer wakes in his quarters in the midst of battle. He rushes to the bridge only to see Earth annhilated by the Xindi superweapon. Eleven years later, Archer awakes in a small house where he finds T'Pol. T'Pol explains to him that twelve years have passed since the last thing he remembers, saving her from an anomaly. In doing so, his hippocampus was infected by interspatial parasites that prevent Archer from forming new long-term memories. Doctor Phlox searched for a cure, but nothing worked, and Archer was removed from command, replaced by T'Pol, who accepted a field commission as a captain in Starfleet. ''Enterprise'' was unable to find the Xindi superweapon; as it drew close in 2154 it was attacked by Xindi-Reptilians. Many crewmembers, including Travis Mayweather, died in the assault. The ship also suffered severe damage limiting it to Warp 1.7. By the time Enterprise reached the Azati Prime system the weapon had been launched. Almost all of humanity was ruthlessly wiped out by the Xindi. Enterprise, Intrepid, and another Starfleet starship led a convoy of the 6,000 surviving Humans to Ceti Alpha V, where Charles Tucker assumed command of Enterprise and T'Pol has been caring for Archer for nine years. Shortly after T'Pol explains all this, Phlox arrives from Denobula, ready to try out a new treatment for Archer's parasites; they return to Enterprise to perform it. After the first phase of treatment, Phlox and T'Pol realize that the parasites they have eliminated have dissapeared from the past as well. If they destroy all of them, the parasites will never have existed, and perhaps with Archer in command, Enterprise will stop the Xindi weapon. Unfortunately, this plan is cut short when Enterprise detects an Yridian spy near Ceti Alpha; the Xindi are on their way to finally wipe out humanity. With Enterprise's power needed for battle, T'Pol and Phlox cannot complete Archer's treatment. As the ship is ripped to pieces, Archer recalls that Phlox said a subspace implosion would also destroy the parasites, though it would also destroy much more. Since everything is going to change timelines anyway, Archer and T'Pol set up the subspace implosion, destroying Enterprise. Archer wakes up in sickbay after saving T'Pol. He has a concussion, but he will recover. Background Information Ceti Alpha V will be the planet Kirk exiles Khan to about 100 years later. Links and References Guest Stars *Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval *Brett Rickaby as Yedrin Koss *Richard Anthony Crenna as Security Guard References 2155, 2156, Alpha Centauri colony, alternate timeline, anterograde amnesia, Carlos Ramirez, Ceti Alpha system, Hoshi Sato, Jupiter Station, Malcolm Reed, Margaret Mullin, Martian colonies, Mutara sector, Mutara system, Rigelian flamegem, Shran, Vega colony Previous episode: The Shipment Episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise Next episode: North Star Category:ENT episodes